1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for the selection of data arrays.
2. Background
In certain computing environments, a host system may communicate a request to a control unit, such as an IBM* Enterprise Storage Server* (ESS), for data in a storage device managed by the ESS, where the ESS may provide access to storage devices, such as interconnected hard disk drives through one or more logical paths. The interconnected hard disk drives may be configured as a Direct Access Storage Device (DASD), Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), Just a Bunch of Disks (JBOD), etc. The control unit may maintain critical system metadata in local storage, where in certain situations the critical system metadata may be needed to determine the configuration of the system. If the critical system metadata is corrupted, invalid or unavailable, then the control unit may fail and may have to be reconfigured. The critical system metadata may be hidden from the host system and may only be available to the operating system of the control unit. *IBM and Enterprise Storage Server are trademarks or registered trademarks of IBM Corporation.